


Your kiss and I will surrender

by Pretentious_Procrastinator



Category: Drunken Tai Chi, Iron Monkey, Mismatched Couples, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Shanghai Noon (Movies), Special ID - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, 錦衣衛 | 14 Blades (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Double Penetration, Felching, Fingering, Gangbang, I'm so sorry for how many tags there are and their content, Let's not be shy, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretentious_Procrastinator/pseuds/Pretentious_Procrastinator
Summary: Wong Kei-Ying slid his fingers in alongside Cheng Do’s dick, Baze clenching around them at the sensation. He would have been helpless to move himself even if Arlong and Qinglong hadn’t been manhandling him. They lifted him up, letting gravity drop him back down onto the cock and fingers inside him. Eddie was huffing impatiently, fucking into his own loose fist; his other hand roamed over Baze’s chest, catching against Cheng Do’s hand, which clutched at Baze’s chest from beneath him.Baze was soon near lost in sensation, focusing on Chirrut’s voice as he murmured to him.Aka the fic where I wrote Baze getting fucked by multiple Donnie characters and yet it is still very much about Baze and Chirrut being in love.





	Your kiss and I will surrender

Even blindfolded, Baze could tell who it was who was touching him by the way they kissed him. When it was his husband, the kisses came with a gentle assurance that came as a result of decades of kissing the same person, but with a hint of bite because Chirrut was ever a possessive bastard. Arlong kissed him hard to start with, always trying to prove he was tough and above an emotional connection with Baze, but it would soon gentle, the man’s affectionate heart bleeding through in butterfly kisses and caresses against his face.

Wong Kei-Ying never kissed him, not on the mouth. It was his one rule, a sad smile and off-hand mention of a village doctor and his wife his reason the one time they’d asked him. Instead, he focused on every erogenous zone on Baze’s body, his knowledge of the human body used to devastating effect.

Cheng Do’s kisses were always a little greedy, his training not quite conquering the impatience he’d yet to grow out of. Eddie was much the same, the kisses tasting of the cocky smirk he wore, lips slackening as he became aroused, not wanting to appear desperate.

Qinglong was always the most hesitant. He would touch Baze reverently, almost as if he couldn’t believe he could touch something without seeing blood smeared behind, couldn’t believe he could have something good without the harshest penalty hanging over his head. He would never fuck Baze, never let Baze get him off with his hands or mouth of his thighs, instead finishing in his own desperate fist, if he even allowed himself that. But he would help manhandle Baze; the sturdiest of all the men, he was thicker with muscle than even Baze’s husband, age settling into a strength less defined than Eddie and Cheng Do’s but no less potent for it.

He was also the best at following Chirrut’s instructions. All of Chirrut’s doppelgangers listened to him, though, fully aware that Chirrut controlled the situation _,_ conditioned by now to recognise the wide smiles when they skirted the line as the threat they were. Chirrut didn’t participate much on these occasions, happy to direct proceeding from his perch by Baze’s head, a comforting hand threaded through his hair and his head cocked to the side to better hear the effect of the attention on Baze.

Eddie and Cheng Do’s favoured positions were sprawled to either side of Baze when he was laid out on his back. They each took one side of his chest, competing to see who could wring the loudest noises from Baze with their hands and lips and teeth mapping out the expanse of his chest. Both of them nothing but defined muscle, they seemed fascinated by the layer of fat Baze carried over his chest. Their only distractions were each other; occasionally they would butt heads over Baze’s chest, glares translated into ferocious kissing, louder to Baze due to the heightening of his senses by the blindfold.

Baze’s hands were never tied, Chirrut not wanting to take away both his ability to touch, and his sight when he was unaccustomed to its absence. Instead, Chirrut would gently place Baze’s hands in his own lap, telling Baze he could move them if he really wanted. Baze never did.

Oh, he was tempted, especially when Arlong sucked his dick with an enthusiasm he couldn’t quite hide, two fingers sliding clumsily into Baze between Wong Kei-Ying’s efficient fingers playing with his prostate. But the desire to keep touching his husband was stronger.

When Chirrut deemed him sufficiently prepared, Qinglong rose from his place on the floor at Chirrut’s feet, his gaze dark and intense even through the blindfold in a way that made Baze wonder how it felt for his husband when Baze stared at him, both lost in love and lost in pleasure. Qinglong pulled Arlong back by a hand on his shoulder. The gesture not inherently threatening in itself, Arlong was nonetheless far too experienced - despite his recklessness - to dare do anything other than extract himself from between Baze’s legs. Qinglong’s hands stroked soothingly down Baze’s thighs before using his grip on them to pull him to the edge of the large bed, forcing a protesting noise from Baze as he stretched to remain in contact with Chirrut.

Usually, Wong Kei-Ying fucked him first, his composure but not his knowledge of anatomy escaping him, his measured thrusts opening Baze up but only barely brushing his prostate, making him squirm but keeping him from getting too desperate. But as his thrusts became wilder, more of them would press against that sensitive spot, drawing little gasps from Baze’s throat that got lost in Arlong’s mouth.

When Wong Kei-Ying came, he curled forward, queue falling over his shoulder to brush along Baze’s chest where Eddie and Cheng Do were sprawled impatiently, a moan releasing the passion he normally only let out in a fight. Baze shuddered at the feel of the cum inside of him, Chirrut stroking his hair reassuringly, his own breathing becoming uneven at the wet sounds of the doctor thrusting into his husband. Wong Kei-Ying always made a wrecked noise at the back of his throat when he pulled out of Baze, flinching away from Eddie and Cheng Do’s hands as they reached down to play with Baze’s rim, ensuring none of the cum dripped out.

Arlong was next, shooing Eddie and Cheng Do away so that he could bend over Baze to maximise the amount of their bare skin that was touching, burying his face in Baze’s neck to kiss and nuzzle gently, contrasting the fast snap of his hips that forced out a whine from between Baze’s lips, the bottom one caught between his teeth. Chirrut never liked it when he bit at his own lips, running a gently thumb over the abused flesh before bending down to brush a kiss against them.

“None of that, my love,” he crooned, revelling in the sounds Baze made.

Sometimes the feel of Chirrut’s legs under his hands wasn’t enough. Baze moaned wordlessly up at Chirrut, and his husband relinquished his hoarding of Baze’s noises to instead slip two fingers into Baze’s mouth, letting Baze suck sloppily at them as Arlong fucked him, reaching a hand between them to stroke at Baze’s cock.

As Arlong’s thrusts became more erratic, he looked to Chirrut for permission, his voice cracking.

“May I..?”

Chirrut didn’t direct his answer back to Arlong. Instead, he removed his fingers from Baze’s mouth and stroked his cheek, leaving the slight stickiness of Baze’s own saliva against his skin and the blindfold.

“You can come, my love. Let me hear you.”

When Arlong came, collapsing onto Baze, Baze’s own orgasm was pulled out of him, Chirrut’s permission dragging it from the base of his spine to pulse between Arlong’s fingers. As the policeman recovered, pressing kisses to Baze’s lips that he leant up eagerly into, he drew back and pulled out from Baze, bringing the hand covered in Baze’s cum down to his hole, fucking into him gently as Baze whimpered into Chirrut’s leg.

“Enough,” Chirrut said softly, beckoning to Eddie and Cheng Do to come back over, the two of them scrambling like impatient puppies, already hard and leaking. Qinglong and Wong Kei-Ying crowded onto the bed again, lifting Baze bodily with Arlong to position him how they wanted, Cheng Do flat on his back on the bed and Baze lowered down onto his cock facing away from him, his hands scrabbling frantically at the sheets until Chirrut caught one of them, lacing their fingers together to ground him.

Wong Kei-Ying slid his fingers in alongside Cheng Do’s dick, Baze clenching around them at the sensation. He would have been helpless to move himself even if Arlong and Qinglong hadn’t been manhandling him. They lifted him up, letting gravity drop him back down onto the cock and fingers inside him. Eddie was huffing impatiently, fucking into his own loose fist; his other hand roamed over Baze’s chest, catching against Cheng Do’s hand, which clutched at Baze’s chest from beneath him.

Baze was soon near lost in sensation, focusing on Chirrut’s voice as he murmured to him.

“I wish you knew how you feel, how you sound. My strong husband, so beautiful, being manhandled and fucked. Are you ready for Eddie to fuck you too, my love?”

Baze would do anything Chirrut asked of him. As overwhelming as it was, it was no hardship to be lost in pleasure and stretched open by two cocks, something he’d always wanted but never properly considered until his husband - as usual knowing Baze better than he knew himself – rooted out his desires and gave life to them.

Chirrut’s voice was his anchor as he nodded jerkily. The bed moved beneath him as Eddie straddled Cheng Do’s hips, the angle of Baze’s body – leant back on his hands as he was – allowing him to slide into Baze’s hole, loosened from Wong Kei-Ying’s fingers, alongside Cheng Do’s length. The lube that Eddie slicked around and into Baze mixed with the cum and lube already inside him and ran cold down between his cheeks, another sensation to focus on as Eddie slid inside.

The first few thrusts were almost jarring, clumsy manoeuvring as Cheng Do and Eddie tried to coordinate their movements, the almost involuntary jerking of their hips halted by Chirrut’s tutting noise and smoothed out by his approving nod; Baze could visualise the movement from the whisper of Chirrut’s robes, being as hyper-attuned to his husband as he was. There was something almost comforting about Chirrut being the only one clothed among them – Baze would never need anything to differentiate his husband from his lookalikes, for as similar in appearance as they were, they weren’t _Chirrut_ – but it seemed right that Chirrut was marked out as different, for all that Baze wished to touch more of his skin.

Distracted by his husband, Baze didn’t even recognise the thrusts smoothing out until Eddie and Cheng Do started picking up speed. But then he wasn’t able to think of anything else. Just of how widely he was being stretched, how it almost felt like he was being split open, the cocks inside him slapping against his sensitive prostate in a way that made him _scream_ because it was too much. Hands on his arms and thighs hefting him in time with Cheng Do and Eddie’s movements, the two of them alternating between groping at his chest and pulling him further onto their cocks by his hips, not stopped by the fact Baze was shaking and twitching, not sure which direction to move in because he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to press closer or escape the sensations.

Baze couldn’t help but be thankful for Eddie and Cheng Do’s impatience – they’d been teasing each other the whole time, a challenge fought in grappling and rutting and over worshipping Baze’s chest – and they only lasted so long before coming, the careful rhythm unravelling as Cheng Do jerked up into him, Eddie pulling out to instead strip his hand over his cock to pulse wetly over Baze’s own cock and balls. The dual heat made Baze writhe in Arlong and Qinglong’s iron hold, squeezing his husband’s hand surely hard enough to hurt.

“Not yet, my love,” Chirrut would say soothingly, stopping the movement of Baze’s hips into Eddie’s touch wiping his cum from the crease of Baze’s thigh and from his balls. The hand on him was nearly enough to make Baze cum again even though he wasn’t even fully hard, his previous orgasm and the raw feeling of being stretched and spread wide stopping the bone-numbing pleasure escaping through his dick.

Extracting himself from the tangle of limbs was slightly awkward, Baze boneless and malleable, manipulated onto his back on the bed once more, numerous hands stroking soothingly along his sides. He made a quiet, desperate noise as Chirrut shifted off the bed and away from his touch, reassured by Chirrut reaching back to run a hand down his sternum, hand pausing for a moment to knead at the flesh of his belly. But then Chirrut’s touch left him again, replaced by the sounds of Chirrut kissing one of his doppelgangers – Baze didn’t know which, but it was enough to imagine any of them, his beautiful, gorgeous husband gasping into the mouth of his mirror image, the hands of the men not touching Baze stripping Chirrut of his robes.

But then Baze felt the familiar weight of Chirrut straddling his chest, knees on either sides of his shoulders, and relaxed back into the bed because this is what he wanted most of all. Hands, not Chirrut’s (by this point Baze wasn’t able to differentiate between all the different men, his world consisting of Chirrut and not-Chirrut,) guided Baze’s own hands to clutch at strong muscle of Chirrut’s thighs, silky smooth skin over iron in a reflection of Chirrut himself.

Chirrut reached down to cradle Baze’s head, untying the blindfold.

“Eyes closed, my love. We don’t need you hurting your eyes too. Who’d sort the washing out then?”

Even here, Chirrut was irreverent and ridiculous. The complete blackness of the blindfold gave way to a faint glow through his eyelids, allowing him to adjust to the light as Chirrut smoothed his thumbs against his brow bones, his palms cupping Baze’s cheeks. When he opened his eyes, Chirrut’s flushed face looked down at him, Baze was unable to tear his gaze away from Chirrut even as he twisted to kiss at the hand on his face.

Despite not being able to see him, Chirrut _moaned_ at that, tearing his fingers away from Baze’s face to lean forward, bracing himself against another body now kneeling somewhere behind Baze’s head. He gently fed his cock into Baze’s mouth, one hand tracing the seal of Baze’s lips around him, before removing his hand in order to fuck into Baze’s mouth properly.

Even being careful not to choke Baze, Chirrut still set a fast pace, the weight of him heavy against Baze’s tongue, the sensation and heat enough to overwhelm Baze even without the visual of Chirrut panting above him, even without the clenching emptiness and feel of lube and cum dripping out of his hole. Squirming into the sheets at the feeling, Baze’s breaths were stolen through his nose, many hands running along his body but avoiding where he most wanted the touch.

Suddenly, Chirrut reached a hand out, beckoning imperiously, and one of the other men came to him, his head low and obedient, long hair swinging in front of his face and a twisting tattoo spread across his chest – Qinglong then – and sank eagerly into a kiss with Chirrut, now sat more upright so Baze could better see his husband licking into his mouth. Chirrut whispered into Qinglong’s ear. Hesitation crawled across the other man’s face before a gentle pat on his face had him moving, dipping out of Baze’s eyeline to settle between his legs. Qinglong was always so careful touching Baze, his fingers running lightly over Baze’s stretched rim as if it would burn him; obedience was always the way to settle him though, Chirrut’s voice gentle but commanding all the same.

“Come on now, look at him. He’s been so good, the poor lamb. Show him that, will you?”

Permission given, Qinglong leant in to lick at Baze’s hole, hands sliding beneath him to lift up his hips and spread apart his cheeks, tongue delving down to collect the cum that had slid down towards the bed. His facial hair dragged against the sensitive skin, making Baze’s mouth fall slack as Chirrut’s cock continued slide in and out. Baze’s moan drew an answering hum from his husband at the vibrations around him, one of Chirrut’s hands fumbling down to feel at Baze’s face. Chirrut’s moans always sounded dragged out of him as he neared orgasm, even muffled as they were by the fact Baze felt like he was underwater, drowning in sensation with his merman husband and his entourage of sirens dragging him deeper still.

Hands were digging into his legs and chest, pinning him down as his legs shook and his hips bucked. Everything felt so _good_ , but it was too much, and Baze felt tears slip out of the corner off his eyes, running down into his beard. Chirrut’s long fingers swept through them, his breathless cooing muffled as he sucked the tears from his hand; his hips snapped forward, Baze unable to help choking slightly, and Chirrut came. Cum spilled from the corner of his mouth, Baze trembling round Chirrut’s cock.

When Chirrut collected himself enough to slide out of Baze’s mouth - Baze already missing his touch - he slumped down on his side next to Baze, holding himself up on one arm as if to ensure Baze could see him. His husband beckoned lazily to Qinglong, whose ministrations Baze would’ve forgotten amidst Chirrut’s distractions if it weren’t for how sensitive he was, how much he wanted to come. With one last press of his tongue deep inside Baze that made him shudder, Qinglong stood up to brace his hands on either side of Baze; when he opened his mouth to Chirrut’s tongue, Baze felt equally like he couldn’t look away and couldn’t manage to watch, the sight of Chirrut licking the cum from Qinglong’s mouth as if possessively chasing any taste of Baze too much.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Chirrut seemed to take pity on Baze. He broke the kiss, turning instead to swallow Baze’s whine and push what was left of the cum into his mouth. Baze felt so _dirty_ , his husband feeding him other men’s cum that had filled him, but even as his already flushed face reddened further he felt his orgasm edging nearer.

One of Chirrut’s clever hands shooed away the others, leaving his hand trailing down Baze’s chest the only touch against him. When Chirrut ignored his cock to tug softly at his balls, Baze couldn’t help but reach out for him, one hand grabbing at his thigh and the other his wrist, not trying to control Chirrut’s movements, but just to have something to hold on to.

It was Chirrut voice in his ear, low and praising, more than the light touch against his cock that made Baze cum, the litany of “My sweet, sweet Baze, so good for me, my love,” continuing even after Chirrut gave him permission to let go.

Baze was dimly aware of some of the others returning to the bed, lifting him with careful hands to rest against Chirrut’s chest. Chirrut’s hands were soft in his hair, combing out the tangles from where it had been pulled earlier, and damp cloths wiped gently over him, Chirrut soothing him as they passed over-sensitive areas. The bed shifted slightly beneath Baze as the older of his husband’s doppelgangers settled around them. If the sounds from the corner were any indication, Eddie and Cheng Do were starting a second round consisting of just themselves.

As pleasant as that thought was, Baze felt exhausted and wrung-out. He was all the more content for it though, wrapped in his husbands arms and Chirrut’s doppelgangers comforting around him, their heat meaning there was no need for the covers either twisted beneath them or discarded somewhere across the room.

 

**Extra scene:**

Baze was just coming back to himself, nestled in Chirrut's arms with the others sprawled around them, when the door opened and Wu Chow's ridiculous cane preceded him into the room. His dark grey waistcoat and coat were incongruous to the paper takeaway cup held in his hands and the mirrored sunglasses, borrowed from Arlong, balanced on his nose.

"...am I late?"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the ragethirst crew for all your filthy enabling and Keiji for your inspirational porn videos.  
> Special thanks to Kim (28ghosts) for the beta!  
> I've forgotten who it was who suggested Wu Chow showing up 10 minutes late with a Starbucks but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
